


Freedom Of Flight

by Icarus_o7



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Smp, Fantasy AU, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Tommy with wings, Wings AU, ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_o7/pseuds/Icarus_o7
Summary: A family of four. A father and his three boys, an odd mix of sons. A pig shifter, a siren, and his youngest were the closest to resemble himself, an avariel shifter. A creature to be able to call upon bird-like features. In the case of his youngest and himself, this took the form of being able to summon great wings to carry them, as well as sharp teeth and nails of their hands. But, let's look into the youngest, and what having his traits mean.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070735
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Freedom Of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> The idea goes to @kvaughanarts on TikTok!! There will also be no shipping in this book because while these are people's characters, they are still based on the person's personality!! If anyone in this book would like for it to be taken down then tell me I will do so. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!!

Prologue:

Third Person-

Philza Minecraft could say he was quite content with his life. As an adventurer, he got to see the world from close to every angle, or at least he thinks so with each new trip bringing him something new. 

You see, it had been a mid-winter morning when he returned to his cozy home from his latest outing. His place of residence was almost cottage-like with the surrounding area. Though he was quick to notice someone had dumped electronics, such as toasters, a microwave, and a Samsung fridge. But the thing that caught Philza's eye the quickest was a small shivering bundle next to the fridge. Out of pure curiosity, the blonde adventurer carefully approached and picked up the bundle. Wrapping it slightly and was surprised to see a pair of gleaming red eyes staring back at him. 

This was his first and oldest son, Technoblade.

\-----

Close to 2 years later and Philza was outside once more with his son. He'd recently learned the red-eyed child was a pigman shifter and was doing the best he could to help him understand things such as shifting. 

"Okay Techno, let's try this once more." He starts. "Close your eyes, relax your body, breath, and reach within yourself, search for something, whether it's a rope or a wave. Find it, and bring it up." He carefully explains, his own feathered wings closed up behind him. The kimono wearing man watched his pink-haired son, after a few moments nothing had yet to happen. 

"Dad, it's pointless!" Exclaims the boy before he huffed and sat on the ground, such an act causing his father to chuckle. "You'll get the hang of it soon Kiddo," Phil reassured. He was about to go onto to say more before a wail shattered through the heartfelt moment. Technoblade was quick to cover his ears in pain at such high volumes. Meanwhile, his father quickly noticed where the noise was sounding from. And that would be the old abandoned fridge he was still yet to rid of. A door had since been broken off.

The blonde was cautious to approach this time, surprised to see a toddler sitting in the fridge crying. The toddler, a young boy, couldn't be any older than Technoblade, maybe younger. Just he had soft brown curls, eyes of dark brown, pointed ears that were slightly fined, and scales on his cheeks and collarbone. The young boy stopped his screech, one that would be able to burst eardrums in the future, and sobbed. Not yet noticing the looming presence of an adult. That is until his head snaps up and stares the adult down, slitted pupils narrowing and tears slowing. 

"Hey there." Philza starts the interaction.

This said interaction gains him his second son, Wilbur.

\-----

Close to five years later and both of his boys were now seven. Philza Minecraft had just returned from one of his adventures in the past days and was setting up a bunch outside for lunch. "Techno! Wilbur!" He called out, yet felt a pit drop into his stomach when they didn't come after being called. 

The traveler put it off that they were playing swords or pretending, yet that change when he went to find them and couldn't. Panic fully setting as he swept through the cottage that had been expanded over the years and was unable to hear, see or smell his two boys. Stepping outside he let his wings release, unfurling their mighty form before using them to lift himself into the air, scanning the area. He started by scooping farther away from the house, before closing in. Before he finally saw something, running out of the forest and into the clearing. And the avian shifter could immediately tell it was his boys.

Though he was most shocked when he saw them both pause and head to the old broken fridge, now laying on its back. He was quick to land, causing a bit of a gust as Wilbur ran to him. "Dad! There's something in the fridge!" The small brunette says, grabbing his father's hand and pulling him along. When arriving at the broken and worn electronics, Phil realized his son was right. A small blonde child, presumably under a year old, with bright blue eyes stared up at him angered, as though he were the reason this child was there. 

He let out a snort of laughter and picked the child up. "Hey, kidd-" He started, only for the infant to stare him down and bonk him on the nose. Causing a snort out of his pink-haired son.

And that, was how he came across his final son, Tommy.

And he finally got rid of the old Samsung fridge after that.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?! Tell me in the comments!


End file.
